Christina (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series)
| ally = | fam = | smtnas = | voice = Tara Strong | other = }} :Christina is from the Non MAU series . Christina was a student at Empire State University who was also one of Spider-Man's biggest fans. However after an accident with one of her inventions affected her mind, she became obsessed with the webslinger and was determined to have him for herself. Biography Early Life The early life of Christina is unknown. She was student at ESU who was considered by the other students as a nutcase because of her fascination with psychology and her exaggerated claims of being able to read minds. She was also a keen inventor whose inventions sometimes went wrong such as a super glue gun that contained a substance made from corrosive acid that caused damage during her high school science class. After Spider-Man arrived in New York, she became infatuated with him, even keeping a portfolio containing newspaper clippings and pictures of the webslinger believing they were destined to be soul mates. Science Project During a science class, she was given an assignment to pair up with someone during a chosen experiment illustrating the relationship between thought and behavior. She was teamed up with student Peter Parker, who unknown to her was actually the real identity of the hero she adored. She took him to her room and told him how she had a preternatural ability to communicate with others, much to his disbelief. She then produced her latest invention the ESP (Extrasensory perception) crown that had the ability to read minds. She placed the mind reading helmet on her head and placed the cerebral wires on each side of Peter's head and switched on the power to try to read his mind. After giving some guesses, which Peter wasn't impressed with, she thought the invention really worked. She turned up the power, but a tremendous surge from the main power source caused the invention to malfunction. A massive overload of electricity poured itself into Christina's helmet. Great bolts of energy exploded from it in a blinding flash of light. Suddenly, Christina thought she heard a voice calling for her. Peter quickly used his web shooters to unplug it, but Christina was feeling woozy and her nose was bleeding. Peter asked if she was okay, but Christina said she needed to be alone and asked Peter to leave. She followed the voice to her portfolio of Spider-Man. She opened it to see a hallucination of the webslinger talking to her saying if they want to be together, she has to be prepared to exactly what he says, much to her delight. Chasing Spider-Man Christina goes to her secret shrine which is also covered in newspapers and pictures of Spider-Man and tells the hallucination that she will do anything for them to be together. After some discussion and urge from the hallucination, she decides to find Spider-Man by pretending to be in trouble so he could save her. That very same day, she goes to the top of a very high building and jumps over the edge. She falls into a window cleaning lift which suddenly breaks under the weight leaving the cleaner hanging and continues to fall. Spider-Man saved her, just as she had planned. She was very excited and told him that her rescue was all planned so they could be together. But to her disappointment, Spidey didn't return her feelings and berated her for putting herself and others in danger, telling her never to do it again, leaving her heartbroken. Back at ESU, Christina is still having hallucinations of Spider-Man who tells her that she is now on her own if she wants to find him again. While passing the Drip Den, she sees a news broadcast that congratulates Peter Parker for his footage of the webslinger. She asks fellow student Max Dillon who is there ordering, where Peter is and pushes him to one side when he doesn't answer. She then asks Muang who runs the Drip Den the same question. He tells her that while he doesn't know where Peter was, he saw his roommate Harry Osbourne who had just ordered some coffees possibly heading in the direction of where Peter was and she follows him Later, she is on a fire escape using a sound capturing device. She overhears a conversation between Harry and another fellow student named Mary Jane Watson about how Spider-Man may still have feelings for this redheaded rival. Enraged, Christina goes back to her Spidey shrine and asks the hallucination if what she heard was true. The hallucination replies that the his love for her can't change, but Christina refuses to believe it stating that it can with more determination. Her nose begins to bleed even more heavily and the hallucination asks her again if she is willing to do whatever it takes for them to be together. When she replies she still is, the hallucination then says in order for them to be together, she must eliminate Mary Jane. Kidnapping Mary Jane Later that day, Mary Jane is admiring shoes in the window of a shop in town. Christina appears behind her armed with her corrosive acid glue gun and takes her hostage. That night, she takes her in a lift to a building where a wedding would be taking place. She tells MJ of her love for Spidey and with MJ out of the way, she and the webslinger would be together forever. MJ denies that there is anything going on between them, but Christina doesn't believe her and fires some acid, narrowly missing her and eats through some of glass of the lift. The lift stops and arrives at their location where Christina has the ESP crown set up ready to try on Spidey so she will known once and for all if they are soul mates. MJ protests that Spidey may not return Christina's feelings. Christina then replies that she'd better hope that he doesn't have feelings for MJ either or else she would melt her until they was nothing left, even doing an impression of the Wicked Witch of the West. Spidey suddenly appears and tells Christina gently that the crown affected her mind to make her act this way, but Christina refuses to believe it. Suddenly she gets another woozy feeling with her nose bleeding again. She orders Spidey to put the cerebral wires on or else she would kill MJ. The webslinger reluctantly agrees. MJ suddenly interrupts saying how do they know that Christina isn't just directing her own feelings onto him and whether the crown has always been correct. Christina agrees and decides to ask Spidey a question that she can prove if it's right or wrong. She turns it on and asks who the webslinger is truly under the mask. After a while she suddenly receives a thought pattern and gets excited, saying that she knows who her hero really is, revealing that she had no idea he was so average and unexciting, much to MJ's anger. At this moment, she lets her guard down and gets a punch from MJ, knocking her and the helmet to the ground. Christina responds by aiming the acid gun at her, but Spidey's web makes her hit a window frame behind them causing the window to fall. While the webslinger is trying to stop the window from hurting people, Christina holds MJ at gunpoint, pushes her back into the lift and goes back down to the ground. To distract Spidey from saving MJ, she shoots the acid at two other nearby lifts, that eats through the cables holding them. Spidey saves them both and MJ and Christina wrestle with the gun, but in the scuffle some of the acid sprays on the roof and then eats through the wires holding it as well. Spidey quickly saves MJ and stops the lift from falling. When Christina sees MJ in her hero's arms, she furiously tells MJ that Spidey belongs to her and recklessly fires her gun at her rival again. However all she does is eat through the web holding the lift up and it falls below to the ground with her still inside it. Later, the fire service and ambulances arrive to take Christina to the hospital. Christina tells everyone that she knows Spidey's biggest secret. To everyone's astonishment, she reveals him to be Muang, the manager of the Drip Den. The ambulance men then take her away deciding she has a head injury from the fall with Spidey and MJ exchanging puzzled looks. She is not seen by Spider-Man or ESU again, but it is assumed that after she recovered from the hospital, she probably received some help for her damaged mind. Personality Christina started off as a friendly, intelligent student who was incredibly chatty especially about her fascination with psychology and her undying affection for Spider-Man. However after her ESP crown damaged her mind, her affection for Spider-Man became an obsession, making her a dangerous Spidey crazy stalker who wanted him by any means necessary and not let anyone stand in her way. Although she has no super powers, Christina is very talented in inventing such as the sound device she was using to hear MJ and Harry's conversation. She can also improvise by using inventions that go wrong for another purpose such as when she used her failed glue as a weapon against her rival MJ. Christina suffered serious damage when her ESP crown overloaded with electricity. This massive overload resulted in her being unable to distinguish fantasy from reality, and caused her to suffer hallucinations of Spider-Man talking to her, when there was really no one there. The severe damage to her mind resulted in her becoming obsessed with Spider-Man to the point of being homicidal, which ultimately led to her downfall. Background Christina was voiced by Tara Strong. She is original to the series. She was named after actress Christina Ricci. Category:Powerless Humans (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) Category:Villains (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) Category:Empire State University (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:Original Character